


Sorry

by Leiaza



Series: The Kennedy-Wong Saga [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Claire and Leon have an on and off relationship between long distance, and promises that Leon breaks. Is it too late for him to say sorry and what has Claire been hiding from him for 10 years?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allison Kanta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allison+Kanta).



> The story title comes from the song "Sorry" By Justin B I am no way shape or form a JB fan but I love this song I think it reflects Leon and Claire's relationship if there is actually one in the RE universe to me and my friend Allison they always will be a couple and apparently if you google Claire Redfield's spouse it comes up Leon S. Kennedy and vise versa.

December 23rd, 2014

A young strawberry blonde ten-year-old sits watching NCIS with his mother it's two days before Christmas, “hey mom I know you hate when I ask but..” The not so nineteen-year-old dark redhead sighed ruffling her son's hair, “I don't hate when you ask Jace just that..well your father doesn't even know you exist.” Jace frowned every year since he was five he would ask who his father was and Claire would avoid the question like the plague. The TV show drew on as Claire held her son close the only good thing Leon had given her before he left. “Hey, wasn't Sherry coming to take you Christmas shopping she's an hour late.” Just as Claire mentioned this the doorbell rang, “well someone's ears must have been burning Sherry it's open!” A not so twelve-year-old Sherry walked into the house smiling down at her brother, “sorry we were late Jake had to take care of somethings first so we ready short fry?” Jace rolled his eyes throwing Sherry a dirty look, “I'm not a short fry last I checked 110 lbs and 5'5 is not short!” Sherry couldn't help picking on her kid brother, “oh I am sorry yes forgive me your just as bad as..” Claire looked at Sherry before shaking her head, “hey anyway how is the married life treating you?” The now strawberry blonde frowned, “being a Muller not really so bad honestly oh and don't forget “He's” coming for Christmas.” Claire tried not to look surprised it had been four years since last she saw Leon, “no one has told him yet have they?” There was silence as Jace looked from his sister to his mother, “who is this he you always keep talking about?” Before either girl could speak Jake walked into the living room wearing his signature smirk, “hey you tell Claire Leon was gonna be up visiting for Christmas?” 

The girls exchanged looks as Sherry nudge Jake in the ribs, “yes, I did thank you very much!” Jace's eyes widen in surprise his mother and Uncle Chris had talked a lot about the man. “That's great I've always wanted to meet him, mom and Uncle, Chris talked about him so much.” Jake ran his hand through his blond hair coughing lightly, “erm ya anyway ready to head out to the mall it's gonna be crazy this time of year.” Jace turned to his mother looking at her he almost swore he caught a look of sadness in her eyes, “do you need me to stay mom I mean you know I will.” Claire smiled at her ten-year-old son realizing that her son was showing more of his father in him, “I know you would if I asked or didn't but no Sherry and Jake will only be here for a week.” Jace smiled a similar trademark smile to Leon's before hugging his mother tightly, “alright but call my cell if you change your mind and I mean it.” Sherry and Jake both waited as Jace threw on his black biker jacket with a skull on the back and words reading “Don't Fear Dying Fear, not Living”. She couldn't help but smile as Sherry and Jake walked Jace out the front door leaving her in silence. She sighed turning off the TV was Leon already here he knew where she lived same house they bought together back in 2004 before he left. 

Claire looked at the empty walls there were only a few pictures up mostly of Sherry and Jace no pictures of Leon she couldn't bare the heartbreak. The house felt so empty now without the sounds of Jace singing to his favorite Queen song “Don't stop me now.” She couldn't help but laugh Leon's son there son a Queens fan and a biker, “they are both going to hate me why did I never tell him?” A strained of red hair fell into her eyes as Claire blew it, “of course he never kept a promise to me.. to us.” Part of her wanted to cry to scream to call Christopher to make him tell her she was strong enough without him without Leon...without the man she so desperately loved. The silence was cut short when Claire's phone chimed with the ring tone Another one bites the dust, “hello.. oh hi Jill thought it was Chris calling...yes I heard has...has he showed up yet?” There was silence on the other end as Claire heard a male voice come on the line, “hey Claire I was wondering if I could come by tonight and see you?” She bites her lip to stop herself from crying, “I suppose if you have to I mean you did buy this house with me.” She heard the hurt in his voice as he spoke again, “look, Claire, please it's Christmas can't you forgive me this once it's not like I...” There was Chris yelling in the background at the game that was playing on the screen, “please I just need to clear the air between us, Claire, please..” She was a strong woman a very strong one at that raised a ten-year-old by herself and taken care of many children throughout her time with TerraSave, “that's fine unless somehow between the three-hour drive from my brother's to here you get called to another mission I am not holding my breath!” She closed her cell phone sliding it into her back pocket as she finally allowed herself to cry, “Oh Christ why now! Why the hell now!”

The living room grew quiet as Chris and Jill looked at Leon he looked quite upset but always hide it well, “guess that mean's I'm going to visit Claire don't wait up for me.” Jill eyed Chris as he shook his head not to mention Jace at all, “no worries there bro just promise me you won't be mad at her alright?” Leon still looked sexy for a man that was in his mid-forties didn't look a day over twenty-five his signature hair still covered over his left eye, “mad at her!? Why the hell would I be mad at her I haven't seen her in four years!” Jill cleared her throat Chris had made her hide all the pictures of Jace just so Leon wouldn't ask about him, “just promise us you won't be mad at her Leon.” Leon was confused but nodded, “she got a husband now? I mean I don't know what I'd be mad about I screwed up a great thing with Claire a great thing.” Chris sighed part of him wanted to rip Leon's head of but he knew Leon only took the government job to protect Sherry he didn't have a choice and Claire knew that. The entrance door of the two-story house flew open as Sherry along with a strawberry blond kid walked in through the door. Leon smiled turning to greet his twenty-eight-year-old surrogate daughter, “hey Sherbear how's the married..who's this?” He almost had to do a double-take the young tanned strawberry blond kid looked almost like Leon did when he was that age, “who the hell is this!” Jace looked up at the man as well eyes widen, “wow no fair he gets to curse in Aunt Jill's house but not me!” Chris couldn't help but laugh as he stood greeting his nephew, “hey he's an adult short fry and what are you both doing here?” Sherry shook her head, “sorry he was adamant about coming here to bring the gifts over for Christmas.”

The living room was all silent again as Leon sat across from the ten-year-old kid, “so I still didn't get your name kid.” Jace brushed a strained of strawberry blond out of his face, “names Jace D. Redfield and you happen to be?” Leon nodded, “Leon S. Kennedy government agent I thought you said you only had Sammy she's six this kid is ten.” Chris cleared his throat he promised Claire he wouldn't bring up Jace ever to Leon, “I'm not there kid my mom is...” Jill stood up stopping Jace from speaking, “look why don't we have dinner made your favorite Jace.” Jace smiled up at his aunt, “you're not pulling my leg are you?” Chris shook his head, “would she ever I'm kind of jealous though she only makes it for you Chicken and Dumplings has to be my favorite.” Leon nodded in agreement, “ditto Claire makes it the best who's recipe is it?” Jace smirked, “Aunt Jill actually happens to use mom's recipe” The whole room grew quiet as Leon finally understood, “so...ten years ten years! Oh, you both are right I am mad!” Sherry frowned resting a hand on Leon's arm, “please don't make a scene in front of him it's Christmas Leon.” Leon shoved Sherry's hand off his arm, “she couldn't tell me that she was pregnant! How could you guys keep this from me!” Jace looked across at the angered male, “what is going on did I say something wrong?” Leon shook his head calming down as tears slipped from his eyes Claire was pregnant with their son ten years he got to miss ten years she could have told him, “no you didn't say anything wrong so...Jace.”

It was an hour after dinner Jace sat on the couch with Leon as Jill sat between them with Chris on the phone with Claire, “no! I didn't do a damn thing just get over here!” Jace was still confused he felt he caused the disharmony with the household, “Uncle Chris you shouldn't have called yelling at mom like that!” He wasn't in any mood, “Jace why don't you see if you can help Sherry and Jake in the kitchen.” Jill nodded giving her nephew a squeeze, “go ahead and if the pie is warm you can have a piece tell Sherry I said so alright?” Jace forgot about his Uncle yelling at his mother, “awesome want some to Mr. Kennedy its Lemon meringue?” The agent looked up at his son trying to put on a smile for him, “in a little bit squirt gonna have a word here with Jill and Chris alright?” Jace looked at the two before nodding heading down the hall toward the kitchen. There was silence for a moment as Jill went to open her mouth, “so my son have a new father?” Chris shook his head looking at his watch, “no Claire with the help of myself and Jill and sometimes Rebecca and Sherry have helped when she needed it.” Leon couldn't help it as he glared at Chris standing up his fist clinching, “y..ou why just why!” Chris stood up looking at Leon he knew it was coming, “go ahead bro I know you want to hit me so do it! Because I know soon as Claire-bear walks through that door you're going to lose it cries like a bitch!” 

Leon groaned driving his fist into Chris chest punch after punch they were weak hits nothing too damaging, “come on rookie! Damn you hit like a bitch!” Jill felt scared for the first moment in her life since the incident back a year ago, “Chris stop egging him on what are you doing!” He looked over at his wife, “he's gotta let it out ten years he never got to see Jace hold his son, love him be there for them Leon's got to much pride.” At hearing the words Leon socked Chris right in the jaw knocking him back into the love seat, “there we go knew you had it in you, Leon.” Leon looked down at Chris the tears he tried so hard to hid were flowing, “damn it! Why did she hide my son from me why did any of you!” Jill turned resting her hand to her mouth, “Oh Jace you weren't...” The young ten-year-old boy looked at his Uncle and then up at Leon, “d...ad? The man that everyone admired so much that I wanted to be like is you!” Leon's eyes were red from crying as he reached to touch Jace's shoulder, “I didn't know please Jace understand I didn't know.” Jace stepped back looking into Leon's eyes, “you didn't know? Or you didn't care my mom's been miserable I had to be the one to protect her!” The front door slammed shut as Jace looked at the entrance noticing a tear stricken Claire, “oh mom why are you crying?” Claire looked at the faces before she stopped at her son's and Leon's they could have been mistaken for brothers maybe even twins, “Jace baby I'm so sorry I...” The silence was broken as Leon walked up to Claire his breathing was heavy, “Claire.I know you hated me but not telling me about Jace about our.” 

She held back her tears last thing she wanted to give Leon was a chance to see her weak, “I never hated you, Leon S. Kennedy! I never once you left me to remember! Last night we spent together that two days before Christmas back in 2003 you remember that!” He sighed that night they were drunk but he would never have taken advantage of Claire, “I got you pregnant then?” She nodded still looking from Jace to Leon, “Well if either of you is going to yell at me do it now because I don't think I can take it!” Jace shook his head, “mom I'm just as confused as d. I mean Leon here why did you never tell us?” Leon nodded as much as he hated that Claire kept Jace from him he understand, “because of Jace my line of work and everything going on.” Even though Jace was the age of ten he understood he saw his share of zombie outbreaks and saw his mother lost a few good friends, “I assume if it got out that you had a son they would have come and hurt me and mom?” Claire nodded even though she really didn't have an answer for keeping Jace from knowing his father other than being selfish it was in fact not selfish at all. Leon smiled ruffling Jace's hair, “smart for a ten-year-old wonder where you get that from.” Jace groaned putting his emo hair style back into place, “hey lay off the hair there!” The Christmas spirit was returned as people took to the empty couches and love seats, “Sorry about that Chris..” Chris shrugged, “you sorry I should be sorry if anyone kept Samantha from me I'd be way over what you did I'd have killed someone.”

It was getting later into the night as Jace was snuggled up on the couch with Sherry, “she's been a real great help with him.” Leon smiled over at Sherry she was just about dozing herself, “reminds me of how you were with Sherry back in Raccoon City so protective so loving.” Claire nodded resting her hand on Leon's, “I..I'm sorry I had so many chances to tell you about Jace you could have even seen your son four years ago when you were here.” Leon hushed her as he took a chance kissing her lips forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth hungrily. She didn't protest as she hungrily kissed him back she couldn't help the tears that slipped from her eyes, “Leon...” He didn't want words tonight they both hurt each other equally even though he had made so many promises to her he kept having to break due to saving the world yet again. He stopped kissing her for a moment as he ran his hands up her vest shirt, “you still feel so silky smooth hard to believe your an old lady now.” Claire glared at him punching him in the arm, “old lady huh? Not a way to get on my good side Kennedy.” He chuckled running his hands down to her Jeans unbuttoning them, “Leon! Stop our daughter and son are in the room.” He smirked kissing her lips teasingly, “oh come on Claire-bear I'm just teasing you till I get you home to ou..” 

She looked into his eyes pulling him down on top of her kissing him softly, “Leon..I don't know if Jace has told you but there hasn't been anyone I couldn't bare to have anyone else be a father to our son.” Sherry stirred looking across at the two across from here shaking her head, “could you wait till you both are home before you do that mess in front of the child?” Jace stirred at the mention of a child, “erm what I miss...oh gross please tell me you are not going to have sex!” Leon's pride shrunk as he composed himself, “that kid clearly is me to a T and for your information Kid no were not going to bump uglies or whatever they call it now.” Jace made a face that made Sherry howled in laughter, “yes, just wait till you three get home they will do it then I highly suggest you sleep with your headphones in.” The adults shared in another laugh as Jace looked almost mortified, “thanks, sis can't wait till my niece or nephew is born so I can traumatize em.” Sherry went to shush him as Claire and Leon both looked at her in surprise, “Sherry Muller are you pregnant!” There was a rushing of footsteps as not only Chris but Jill, Jake, and Barry both came into the living room, “did we just here right?” Sherry sighed looking at Jake as he rubbed the back of his neck, “yes, you heard right Sherry and I are expecting in six months we weren't going to tell anyone till Christmas though.” Jake glared down at his tiny strawberry blond wife, “sorry baby Jace was driving me crazy with questions I had to tell someone.” Leon stood picking Sherry up in his arms spinning her around, “I get a twofer I guess to find out I am a dad and a grandfather in all one night.”

With the pregnancy news dying down and everyone settled in for the night, “really Claire stay Leon was snagging our downstairs guest room.” The Redfield kids were known to have these kinds of arguments that would last all night, “alright I give Chris! I'll stay but don't blame me if Samantha wakes up in the middle of the night being afraid saying she hears zombie moans or something.” Everyone got a good chuckle at this even Jace, “I can sleep in Sammy's room keep her company, my favorite cousin.” Jill smiled nodding, “you mean your only cousin right, Chris?” She knew between Chris and Jace that boy was trying to hint Chris wanted more kids, “aw come on aunt Jill Sherry's kid is gonna need a playmate and mom and dad aren't gonna be sprouting any offspring's I hope.” Leon held Claire close as he looked over at his son, “aw you don't want a little brother or sister to tease and torture Jace?” The adults chuckled except for Claire which made Leon do a double take, “Claire-bear that was a joke.” The girls looked at each other then back at the boys, “hey I think we should all hit the sack it's Christmas Eve tomorrow.” Chris stood up helping his wife to her feet he was so glad she talked him into getting their mansion style home ten rooms and 5.5 baths, “oh Leon try to keep it to a minimum I don't wanna explain to my six-year-old daughter why Claire is calling you God.” Claire glared at her brother jabbing him in the ribs, “you can't let that go it was over four years ago give it a rest!” 

The mansion style home held two guest rooms on the first floor the third room was a briefing room they used back last year during that last zombie outbreak in Maryland. The halls had that elegant Spencer manor touch yes the zombie, hunter, dog infested manor back in July of 1998. It even had an elegant old elevator that was set up behind the stairs that would take you up to the second and third floor and even to there the large basement below. Sherry and Jake took the room to the left while Leon and Claire took the room on the right, “hey like Chris said to keep it to a minimum I'd like to hear my wife scream my name overhearing Claire scream yours.” Sherry blushed rolling her eyes as she punched Jake in the arm, “would you leave them alone and plus you know I don't scream that loud.” Leon coughed uncomfortably granted Sherry was only his adopted daughter but for sixteen years he had been there more for her then William had ever been. Jake nodded clearly understanding Leon's comfortableness, “sorry I mentioned it...oh shit I just realized something.” Claire and Sherry both stared at him, “what did you just realize smart ass.” Jake frowned at his wife, “well honestly Leon and you would be my FIL and MIL if you think about it.” It took Leon by surprise as well, “haha this is too funny can't wait to tell Carlos and the guys back in D.C about this!” Finally, after thirty minutes of bantering in the hallway, Claire and Sherry dragged their men into the bedrooms. 

The room was elegant from the Gryphon golden shield hanging over the fireplace to the old style bookshelf against the right wall. “This place looks like something out of that game was it Resident Evil?” Claire nodded at Leon even with the President coming out about the Umbrella incident in Raccoon City Umbrella got more fame from a video game. The bed held Leon's duffle bag along with his passport and agent ID badge with a very interesting photo ID, “when did you take this silly thing?” Leon couldn't help but chuckle, “you remember back in 2005 when I called to tell you Carlos and I was heading out on the town?” Claire nodded getting out of her clothes, “yes, I at least tried to listen between Jace...” Leon mentally counted in 2005 he had called her August 24th of that year to let her know he was alive and fine, “Jace was a year old then wasn't he?” Claire nodded biting her lip, “yes..when you called I was just getting done feeding him he was fussing and you told me you swore you heard a baby crying.” Leon clenched his fists all those times he had called Claire to say goodbye or that he was OK he was letting not only the women he loved to know he was safe he was giving her hope for their son as well. Claire shook her head grabbing Leon's clenched fist, “please Leon I totally understand if you don't want me to share a bed with you tonight I'll go take the couch.” He shook his head grabbing her around the waist bring her to him forcefully making a moan pass her lips, “no if anyone should be sleeping on the couch it should be me.”

They held each other for a few moments as Leon looked at the beautiful women in front of him, “Claire..is it alright if we just talk tonight?” Claire looked into his coffee-colored eyes, “as long as you promise to hold me in your strong muscular arms you got yourself a deal.” He chuckled nodding, “women I never understand anything about you.” With clothes stripped and laid haphazardly on the floor Leon and Claire laid bare naked in each other's arms, “so what did you want to talk about?” Leon cleared his throat running his rugged hands through her hair, “Jace everything honestly anything about him I need a ten-year crash course.” Claire chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes, “well he's more like me then you love's Queen songs has a thing for bikes he does have that Kennedy trademark smile.” Leon smirked kissing Claire on the lips, “hey I can live with that the kid is not getting a Harley anytime soon is he?” Claire sat up looking at Leon lovingly, “nope he's begged enough told him not till he's eighteen.” Leon poured question after question into Claire, “believe me I drove Chris crazy at the end of my three months but you were there.” 

Leon looked at Claire curiously there was that brief time they were together but he never noticed she was pregnant, “how did I not know you were pregnant?” She shrugged looking down at Leon his head was resting on her breasts, “we were dealing with an outbreak and Chris was just trying to keep me safe if I had been attacked or bitten..” Leon sat up looking deep in her eyes, “I never understood why Chris was being so protective over you damn it, Claire, if I had known then I would have...” Claire shook her head, “no you would have not only put yourself in danger but our son as well as me.” He nodded that was the year he had started his agent training and around the time Sherry had gotten kidnapped by Albert Wesker, “I Know I guess I really have to thank Chris and them for not telling me about my son.” Claire kissed him reassuringly, “don't you dare hate yourself it was a selfish reason why I didn't want you to know about Jace at first but after what Jace said tonight.” Leon nodded kissing Claire back, “yes, believe me, it made sense to me also all those times I had been captured by Umbrella all those years back if they had known that the woman I loved was pregnant with my kid..” Claire let a tear slide down her face, “you still love me?” Leon answered by situating himself between her legs rubbing his already hard organ against her sex, “I never stopped loving you Claire-bear from the first day I met you in Raccoon City over sixteen years ago.” 

The morning light showed through the blinds as Leon groaned blinking against the sunlight, “damn it that's bright!” He smiled when he felt cold fingers dance across his six pack, “hey those are cold do you mind.” Claire laughed getting back in between his legs grabbing his already hard cock into her hands, “oh already up I see.” Leon grinned up at her as he sat back against the pillows still leaning against the headboard, “believe me I woke up to this guy almost every other morning having to take care of it before Carlos came bursting into my room.” Claire slid down on his member as she whimpered, “damn it Leon did you grow an inch or two since last night!” His coffee-colored eyes smiled at her as he shook his head rotating his hips up into her causing her to let out a shriek like a moan. Claire leaned down kissing him softly before she halted their actions, “oh Shit Leon!” He looked up at her eyes widen in fear, “what! Something happen are you ok?!” She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, “nothing that.. ok well yes serious since I haven't laid with a man since you left me didn't think to start birth control.” Leon laughed, “damn it, women, you scare me to death over a little something like that if we get pregnant again I promise this time I'll be here for the kid.” The sex all but forgotten as Claire started to weep in Leon's arms, “Oh Leon! I know you were just joking last night but I do I really do!” He looked a bit confused at first holding her close, “oh that...to be honest Claire-Bear I wasn't joking.I didn't just come back to Maryland for Christmas holiday baby I came to bring you back to D.C with me.”There was silence for a whole 2 seconds as Claire sat back looking at him, “you what me.Jace to D.C? Are you sure that's best?” Leon nodded, “I wasn't expecting you to be with a ten-year-old kid of course but yes the three of us if you don't want to I can understand it, Claire.” 

The other guests heard cries of surprise and laughter along with YES OH GOD YES! Jill and Chris both gave looks of tiredness, “damn it that rookies got some stamina.” Jill grinned putting out the eggs and bacon on the table, “he's not that much older than you Christopher where is the Stamina?” Chris rolled his eyes, “women don't start I'm not the superstar Agent from D.C. am I?” She smiled kissing her husband on the nose, “ok you're forgiven for now why don't you go wake Sammy and Jace up.” He smiled grabbing Jill's ass tightly given a good firm squeeze, “sure thing Jillybean if I need to make more bacon let me know.” The dining room was almost as big as the one Jill and Barry had investigated back in the Spencer mansion the table was long and elegant except for the chairs the upholstery was finally fading from the use. The girls of the house started to file into the dining room making plates for themselves, “Oh Becky when did you get in?” Rebecca smiled shoving a piece of bacon into her waiting mouth, “erm mef and illy girt. Sherry rolled her eyes, “what she is trying to say her and Billy got in about 2:30 am this morning not subtle not one bit!” Jill chuckled looking at the youngest member of their S.T.A.R.S team, “where did you and Billy sleep anyway?” Rebecca blushed, “well since we normally take the guest room downstairs didn't realize Sherry and Jake were using it.” Sherry blushed then chewing on a piece of bacon, “Yes, ruined my only chance on this trip to get sex for at least two more weeks.” 

With the girls, all settled down to their plates of egg, bacon, and biscuits the males entered scurrying to get their own plates made. Jill smiled she felt like she was a house mother to a bunch of orphaned boys, “I swear who taught you guys manners!” Chris and Leon both bowed their heads in an apologetic manner, “sorry Mrs. Redfield.” With everyone sitting in their respective chairs and by their spouses they all started to eat and bicker amongst each other. “Hey, Leon hear you found out you're not only a daddy but gonna be a papa too.” Rebecca nodded smiling, “that's so great our little Sherry gonna have a little baby of her own I feel so old now!” Jill nodded looking over at her nephew feeding Sammy cheerios and mushy pancakes, “Jace honey you don't have to feed Sammy I can do that.” Jace shook his head trying to keep Samantha's syrup covered hands from touching his hair, “really Aunt Jill you cooked a nice breakfast you should enjoy it also.” Leon smiled over at his son, “this attitude keeps up you're going to not only be watching your cousin, niece/nephew but a baby sister or brother as well.” Barry stopped eating his bacon as he looked from Claire to Leon, “well that's fast you two haven't seen each other in four years.” Claire shook her head laughing, “heavens were not pregnant Barry but we've talked were going to try for another one.” Jill smiled over at her husband, “I think I might have to vacate the house for awhile between Sherry being pregnant and Claire thinking about it next will..” Rebecca grinned, “something must be in the air because I and Billy just found out we are pregnant over two months ago.” 

With the pregnancy news all lost and forgotten due to a football game playing, “what kind of throw was that! Jesus Christ Jill come show these idiots how to play!” Jill chuckled putting together pyramids of sandwiches for the guys, “baby you know they can't hear you through the damn TV and be more quiet Sammy's down for her nap.” The living room was full of warm bodies as Jill walked in setting down the sandwiches on the coffee table resting in Chris's lap, “anyone got plans for tonight?” Almost everyone shook their head except for Leon, “actually I do it's a bit work related gotta meet a D.C contact.” Claire rolled her eyes great she knew the four times they made love was just to butter her up, “Leon S. Kennedy! Did you just plow me last night so I wouldn't be mad at you for tonight!” The males in the room started laughing as Leon sighed, “no ma'am it was not sorry baby it slipped my mind that I had to work I'll make it up to you.” She sighed resting her hands on her hips, “you know what Kennedy do me a favor...no do me and Jace a favor! Just leave now that way I don't have to explain to him..” Everyone grew serious even Leon his night plans were turning out to be ruined but he wasn't going to tell her, “Claire I told you that I came to bring you and...” She glared down at him, “Leon the day I take any of your promises seriously is the day pigs are going to sprout wings and fly!” Before Leon could say another word to her Claire stomped out of the living area down to the room they shared, “damn it Red!” Chris sighed looking at Leon, “damn it could you have at least not told her you had to work are you just that stupid!” He sighed resting his face into his hands, “fuck it now I need your guys help to make it work or it won't happen.”

It was getting later in the evening Claire along with Jace were watching an NCIS Christmas episode, “mom please stop crying its Christmas eve.” Claire blew her nose on a tissue before she smiled at her son, “spending the evening with me when you should be hanging out with Sherry and them before they leave tomorrow night to go.” Jace shook his head snuggled against his mother on the couch, “nope I'm staying right here plus this is a brand new NCIS episode not missing it!” Little did Claire know that her son was part of Leon's little Christmas eve plan, “alright I'll leave it alone this once I know how big of a detective fan you are.” A little earlier that day Leon left with his duffle bag and all Claire didn't even bother saying goodbye to him, “just tell Claire I'm sorry and that I hope she can forgive me, Chris.” Claire had heard every word because he made himself loud and clear, “tell him I can hear his lying sack of shit from here Chris!” Chris groaned he hated to be the middle man of anything, “yes ok you both heard each other can I go now?” Leon had nodded pulling Jace aside to tell him of the plan that was to follow that night before leaving. Jace smiled holding his mother to him you would never figure him to be a ten-year-old with as much maturity as he had, “what are you smiling about Jace?” He shook his head, “oh nothing just thinking what news about Becky and Billy going to have a baby too huh.” 

Across town Carlos was setting up his stash of fireworks, “hey amigo ya think Claire really gonna be surprised?” Leon nodded sitting beside him, “it better ever hear anyone do this kind of thing before?” Carlos shook his head as Chris helped him set up the fireworks properly beside the lake, “no and once Jill sees this display she's going to say Christopher Redfield why can't you be romantic like Leon.” The ladies were all left in the dark about the situation they really thought Leon and Claire had split again. Back at the manor Jill was crying dabbing her eyes with a tissue, “Oh Claire it's going to be alright we just have to understand Leon is a lying sack of shit that can't keep a promise to any girl.” Sherry sighed she couldn't understand what was going on, “it's not true Jill Leon made a few promises he did keep to me and Claire both.” Claire nodded blowing her nose again as Jace frowned, “mom come on please dad can't be all that bad.” Rebecca sighed at her nephew, “oh Jace it's better to understand it now then later you can't rely on that man for nothing!” He sighed part of him wanted to shout it was all a rouse for something special so perfect that he hoped to be half a man his father was, “just trust me, Aunt Becky, my father is good on his word.” With everything set up back across town Leon nodded for Chris to call Claire and the girls, “what if she doesn't come?” Carlos and Jake nodded in unison, “what would make that girl go anywhere she was so upset.” Chris thought for a moment before nodding calling Jace's cell instead, “hey buddy it's time I trust you know what to do?” Jace nodded on the other end closing out the call, “Oh mom Uncle Chris just called seems him and the guys got into a little fight downtown they need to be bailed out.” 

Jill looked at her nephew furious, “oh did he well he can stay there for all I care!” Jace face palmed this plan was not working out the way he hoped, “hey sis the brother-in-law of mine is in lock up for fighting you think you could drive us to bail em out?” Sherry peered over at her baby brother he had a look of desperation on his face, “sure thing brother of mine just a minute.” Sherry grabbed her car keys off the table pulling Jace by his shirt collar down the hallway out of earshot, “Ok spill it, little bro.” Jace cleared his throat explaining in detail the situation which made Sherry tear up, “oh well that is something worth seeing let me try a different approach.” Sherry and Jace stepped back into the living room with the three girls, “oh mother dear it seems father was the one that got the beating they weren't happy how he ran out of here leaving you alone.” Jace wasn't sure that strategy would work but soon as Sherry finished her sentence the three girls stood grabbing coats and jackets heading out to Jill's green and gold hummer. Claire looked almost worried not only did she know Chris could put the hurt on but Jake and Billy could as well, “Oh please let that idiot of a man be OK.” The ride over the bridge caused Jill to look at Sherry and Jace who both were all smiles, “you little devils..” Rebecca and Claire didn't hear a word which was lucky for Jill as she sat back pretending to be worried. Sherry stopped the hummer along the dirt path that Jace had mentioned, “alright everyone out this is where Jace said Leon called from.” Claire stepped out of the vehicle ignoring the girls as she ran up the hill toward the lake why the lake she thought. 

Chris looked up from his hiding spot as he signed over to Carlos [get Leon the girls just showed up!] Carlos nodded doing a loud whistle as Leon nervously walked down the path there was a lot riding on this he thought of her saying no. Jill pulled Rebecca aside telling her the situation making her smile, “oh that is so romantic good for Claire I hope she says yes.” Claire looked up the dirt path noticing Leon walking slowly ahead he looked fine to her, “what the hell is going on!” Sherry looked at Jill before mouthing an apology as she turned on the radio she was just in luck Sorry by JB was playing. I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice. Claire and Leon both heard the song together as he came up to her stopping short of putting his hands on her. And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times. She nodded at Leon as he nodded in understanding he did make a lot of mistakes and he was going to redeem every single one of them. So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight. Leon shifted his hand into his pocket rubbing his fingers across the velvet black box. Cause I just need one more shot, second chances. Leon looked at the beautiful woman in front of him, “Is it really too late for me to say how sorry I am Claire-bear?” Claire couldn't help but smile it was corny he was corny and she loved him. “I missed you those four years apart I never wanna go through it ever again I know I let you down so many times.” Claire knew the next words, “Leon I don't want you to take any of the blame for this because we both were at fault for not seeing each other outbreaks, zombies, Sherry being kidnapped.” Leon corrected her, “you giving birth to that amazing ten-year-old kid of ours.” 

Claire blushed nodding as Leon put his thumb and finger to his mouth letting out a sharp whistle. She looked a bit lost and confused as Carlos let loss the fireworks the sky lit up with “Claire Redfield will you marry me?” Claire frowned feeling so stupid as she watched Leon get down on his good knee, “Red I'll understand if you say no but if you will honor me this I promise until the day I die because as a Zombie I think I'd still be a pretty faithful husband except for eating brains part” Claire laughed, “Oh shut up and yes Leon S. Kennedy nothing would make me happier than being your wife.” Carlos and Chris yelled from their spot, “well what did she say we can't hear anything!” Claire looked over at Carlos and Chris, “I said YES! And he'll even be a faithful husband if he turns into a zombie apparently!” Leon stood taking Claire into his arms, “I'm sorry I lied to you baby I just couldn't tell you what I was doing.” She drew her arms around his neck, “Oh Leon I am sorry I should have given you a second chance but sixteen years of broken promises were just.” Leon kissed her forcefully drawing his arms down to her ass squeezing it, “Claire-Bear I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to keep promises to you no matter how small they are.” The girls ran up the dirt path along with Jake, “so glad you loved it Claire I thought it was pretty corny.” Sherry and Jill along with Rebecca gave their men that look Chris knew was coming, “see what did I tell you! Didn't I tell you!” The adults erupted in laughter as Jace stood back watching them all happy, “I'll make 100% an effort to be like you dad I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to jump around a lot with my characters I make so Jace right in this story doesn't find out Leon is his father till he's age 10. Also, Sammy or Samantha E. Redfield, she's the same in both stories I have another one I am writing rather long not finished yet gotta love writer's block. There is a list of kids I have given our RE couples (Samantha E. Redfield/ Travis F. Redfield) (Jace D. Kennedy/Elisabeth M. Kennedy), (James Coen), (Salli Muller). Also if I get some great feedback remember good, bad, even ugly feedback helps me get out of my writer's block. Also if you don't like how my RE universe is going sorry for you but it's what I WANT TO SEE if anyone wants to use my made characters please do I love to see people use my ideas/characters for their own stories and I'd love to see some artwork done for Jace at least but then again I visualize him looking like Leon Kennedy but a little bit of Claire in him.


End file.
